The present invention relates generally to passenger or rider information systems for the mass transportation industry. More particularly, the invention relates to a resettable timer system to allow riders to predict the next arrival time pursuant to listed schedules.
Mass transportation systems, particularly those serving commuter traffic, are becoming increasingly important as energy costs continue to rise and as available parking spaces continue to diminish. For many potential passengers or riders, one of the drawbacks of using mass transportation is the anxiety experienced in possibly just having missed the most recent bus or train, and the related difficulty of not being able to predict when the next bus or train will arrive. From the transit system's standpoint, this problem translates into one of transit system credibility, accurate dynamic information being inherently superior to potentially inaccurate predictions. In addition, it would be desirable for the mass transit system to accurately collect and report vehicle location information dynamically and at low cost.
The present invention addresses these problems using a cost-effective and reliable system which may be readily incorporated in a mass transit system. At each designated stop along each designated route in the transit system a timing device is located, preferably having a digital timer or digital readout capable of showing the number of minutes which have elapsed since the last time a signal arrived to reset the timer to zero, or alternatively, the time of day at which the last signal arrived. The signal may be given by a manual reset button (not available to the public) or by a signal, such as a low power RF transmission from a passing vehicle. If the timer or readout is placed adjacent the printed mass transit schedule, passengers can easily determine how long they will wait until the next scheduled vehicle. If desired, a time of day clock may also be provided for the passenger's convenience.
To accommodate multiple vehicles and multiple routes, each vehicle on a designated route transmits a uniquely coded signal or a signal on a frequency unique to that route. At each multiple-route stop, the stop is provided with a timing device for each route, which is reset only when a vehicle from that route passes the stop.
The system may include a communication mechanism such as telephone line or wireless radio transmission for transmitting the time value being displayed by the timing device to a central station. In this way the central station, or a regional station, can collect data to provide detailed information regarding the timing of all vehicles on all routes in the system.